Stuck in This World
by Agent14
Summary: Lucy never stays in a location for more then a day, and this isn't by choice. Everyday she wakes up a different person in a different country. What happens when she wakes up in the Avengers Universe...
1. Let Me Tell You a Story (Prologue)

**Hi! So this is my first fan fiction and I was really kind of nervous about posting this, but I really like this idea and I really want this to be read. Thank you to my beta deariwasnevergivenaname you are awesome. Well I hope you enjoy, and without further adieu, here is Stuck in This World!**

* * *

Where the hell am I.

No, this isn't one of those stupid stories where someone wakes up and suddenly they have amnesia and they have no idea who and where they are. I know exactly who I am, even though I kind of wish I didn't. My name is Lucia "Lucy" Sarah Cane. I'm the daughter of a wealthy woman who pays more attention to her job than her own daughter. She runs a science and technology development company that brings in millions of dollars in revenue a year. This might sound great, but no, it really isn't. She's too busy rolling in money and her success to even remember she has a daughter. In fact she kicked me out when I was only seventeen because I just happened to glance at one of her top secret projects. Yup I have that standard pity story that of of these basic helpless girl protagonists in all of those stories have, they were kicked out of their home, or their parents didn't love them, or think they were grown up, or they were too stupid to realize that their parents were doing some crazy shit. What do I know about these stories, I never read any of them anyway.

Well this is how I ended up in my frankly frustration predicament. I was walking home from my shitty job, when some idiot decided to drug and mug me. I went to the hospital and the doctors just said "we can't find anything unusual in your blood other than that you iron is a little low." Did they think they were being funny, I think not. Well after the obviously incompetent doctor told me to leave I went home, did my thing, and went to sleep. This is where the freaky part starts.

Every time I wake up I am in a different place.

I mean like seriously, I go to sleep in a cottage in north England and I wake up in a mansion in LA, and every time I wake up, I am a different person. Here I'll tell you about my favorite one. Like oh I don't know, a month ago I woke up in a nice apartment in Los Angeles. Nice bed, but obviously sleep in. I get up and look in the mirror and I see that I am your standard Barbie girl, tall, pale, blonde, skinny, the whole thing. Here is the good part, I leave the bedroom and go into the kitchen and I see Zac Efron in my kitchen, and he is just completely unfazed to see me. Like seriously. The whole thing went something like this, and remember I have no idea who this person is that I am. I just know that I'm not Lucy.

"Hey kid, you slept in late. Didn't want to wake you. Figured you had a late shoot or something." Zac said without looking up.

"It was something like that"

"Are you still working on that episode, or have you guys moved on yet?"

"Not really sure, but I'll find out soon. So what are you doing here?"

"What I can't just randomly come by to my little sister's apartment and see her?"

"You are more than welcome, I just wasn't expecting you, and usually when you come you have a reason." After all of this time I have gotten very good at maintaining conversations without knowing a thing about the person I am talking to or who I am.

"Ah, Kar, you know me so well. So here is the deal, I'm working on this thing and I want you to be in it, but like only a small part. I know you are trying to get out of this business, I have no idea why you would want that but you know it's what you want, but this would be perfect for you, and you would get to dye your hair back to it's natural color."

I knew this girl, Kara apparently, wasn't a real blonde. No one in Hollywood is.

"Here. This is everything about it just look through it, call me and tell me what you think. Ok?" I nod. He drops a packet on the table in front of me and starts moving towards the door. "Awesome. I have to go but please let me know. Ok love you bye." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Zac Efron literally came to me with a role. I honestly didn't care that I wasn't me, I met Zac Efron!

Ok, so as much fun as that was, this is really different. When I wake up, I usually just travel around the world, but, I don't think I am in the real world anymore. The Avengers A may or may not be right in front of my face. To add to the weirdness, I am in a cell like room, which is entirely white. Oh goody there is a mirror. Let's see who I am today.

Oh my god.

I'm me.


	2. How to Tell a Genius He Knows Nothing

**Hi! So here is the first full chapter, also I need to say that obviously I don't own anything directly from the MCU.**

 **I should also probably warn you that there will be some but not a ton of Agents of Shield in this story, but there will be spoilers for all of Shield and all of the MCU movies. Also I changed the storyline a little, so this is between Dr. Strange and Infinity War and all of the Avengers have reunited, I will probably go into what brought them together later. Also, relating to tying in AOS, the framework and the whole LMD situation never happened nor will it happen.**

 **One last thing before we get to the story. At this point in time I don't know how often I will be updating but I will try to post every Monday.**

 **I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited this story. It means a lot to me and you did not go unnoticed.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

This has never once happened.

How the hell am I me?!

This shouldn't be possible. But I'm me. I have my wavy black/brown hair back, my purple eyes, and my latina coloring back. Maybe I should just go back to sleep and then when I wake up I will be someone else. But do I want to be someone else? I miss being me, considering I was essentially taken away from myself, but this isn't real. The Avengers aren't real, they only exist in comic books and movies based on comic books. But if they aren't real then why am I sitting in a room which looks a hell of a lot like the cells that Shield uses except there is the Avengers symbol on the wall. I must be in the Avengers universe, I mean that doesn't make much sense, but then where else could I be.

What harm could exploring do anyway? I might as well see exactly where I am.

Of course, there is a problem. I may or may not be handcuffed to the bed I am in. Fabulous.

Wait.

If I am in the world of the Avengers, this building should be equipped with JARVIS, or as he is now known as because Vision was created, FRIDAY well there is only one way to find out, and if I am wrong the only negative would be me looking extraordinarily stupid.

"Um, hello? FRIDAY?"

"Hello. My name is FRIDAY. I am going to alert Mr. Stark that you are awake now. Please remain calm." a female robotic voice responds.

Why not have some fun with this shall we?

"FRIDAY, do you know who I am?"

"Mr. Stark should be in in a moment."

Well would you look at that, an AI just completely ignored my question. Figures.

"FRIDAY, what day is today?"

"Today's date is Thursday, March 23, 2017 and it is 8:31 AM Eastern Standard time.

Ok so it is the same day on regular earth as it is on this crazy-alternate-reality-Avengers earth.

I don't think that this AI is going to talk to me anymore, so I guess I have to wait for Tony Stark to come. I mean, it isn't like I have any other option.

* * *

So it's been like 10 minutes and Stark still isn't here and I'm starting to get frustrated. Also FRIDAY is officially no longer talking to me. I wonder if she can only "speak" in one room at a time...

Oh. Wait, I think someone is opening the door.

Finally Stark swaggers in. It's about damn time.

"Who the hell are you and how did you get into by base?!" He said as his "I'm rich and in charge" exterior, that he had walked in with, completely falling away. Yes, he must _really_ not want to deal with me right now. I also noticed that he skipped the usual greeting pleasantries.

"I'm Lucy Cane" I say.

"And how did you get here Cane?"

"I honestly have no idea. I mean like so what two years ago I was mugged and drugged and since then everyday I wake up a different person in a different place, and today some how, I just so happened to appear here and in my own normal body."

He looked at me for a moment like he was just flat out clueless.

"Congratulations that is by far the strangest thing I have heard this week"

"Oh let me make it stranger. I think this is a different universe than I am from. Where I am from Cane Co. is essentially Stark Industries with all of the sci-tech innovations, and, here's the kicker, the Avengers are just a comic book and movie series. The Avengers just aren't real, but I'm assuming that everything that happened in the movies actually happened here."

"What _are_ you assuming happened here," he said _very_ hesitantly

"FRIDAY you are going to want to record this."

"Of course miss."

"Well, you started it all off. You were this weapons developers blah blah, you get kidnapped in the middle east, you make the first Iron Man suit, you escape, Obadia tries to kill you, you win and declare that you are Iron Man. Then the Hulk is created and he destroys Harlem. Oh and let's not forget that Captain America was made in World War 2 and then woke up about a year after Iron Man went public. Then Thor got banished to Earth from Asgard for killing an entire race and then his brother destroyed a town in New Mexico. Later Loki comes back to Earth, the Avengers form and defeat him but not without the supposed loss of Agent Phil Coulson-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Tony held up a questioning hand, " take a second to breathe will you? What do you mean 'and _supposed_ loss of Agent Phil Coulson. He died, his heart was split in two-'?"

"I'm getting there. So ok then you got PTSD from going in the wormhole with a nuke, the convergence happened, and the Captain found out that the Winter Solider was none other than Bucky Barnes and we meet the Falcon and the Iron Patriot. Ok so Avengers 2 happens and QuickSilver dies, the Scarlet Witch is introduced along with Vision and Hulk disappears. Then we meet Ant Man, who is hilarious. Then Civil War happens and Iron Patriot is paralyzed, we meet Spiderman and Black Panther and then Captain America, Barnes, Falcon, Ant Man, Hawkeye, and kind of Black Widow, all went into hiding from the government. Then we meet Dr. Strange (who meets Thor). Oh and I completely forgot about the Guardian of the Galaxy-"

"Please for the love of alcohol, take a breath and answer my question. How is Coulson not dead."

"So what I just explained was the movies, Coulson has his own TV show called 'Agents of Shield,' which is amazing by the way, and he kinda got injected with Kree blood which mended his heart but it caused all of this wacky stuff to happen which lead to a mass about break of inhumans so yeah. Mace isn't actually the head of SHIELD, Coulson is. Oh and you know that Helicarrier which rescued the people of Sokovia, that was him. He built it under the name 'Theta Protocol.' Do you think Fury would have been able to build a freaking helicarrier!? All of his assets were frozen, he was living under a BRIDGE. Did you honestly think it was his? I thought you were smart."

"Ok, insulting. So where you come from all of these events are portrayed on TV and in movies, but here that is our reality and it's exactly what happened?"

"As far as I understand yes. Can you take off the handcuffs now. They are kind of overkill at this point."

"Oh, yeah. Sure" he says as he removes the handcuff connecting me to the bed.

"So if all of that actually happened, then that means that Coulson is alive and running SHIELD somewhere. Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"Well Stark, lucky for you I am obsessed with the show so I may be able to help you find the main base. So from watching the show, we know that it is about a 20 minute flight from Baltimore by quinjet. We also know that it was an old SSR base, so you may want to ask Rogers if he knows of one, but based on the show it seems that it was built after his crash. It is also in the middle of the woods. Beyond that they never say."

"How long did it take you to figure all of that out?"

"Well they say that it is an old SSR base like 30 times and the freaking symbol is on the wall, so that was obvious. There are also occasional flashbacks to Agent Carter. She got her own show but it was cancelled after two seasons which I believe was the stupidest decision ever made, but not the point. Based on her age in the flashbacks and the information that the modern agents can pull from the files, it was well after Rogers crashed into the ice. I got the 20 minutes from Baltimore by quinjet from a web series about a certain Inhuman who has signed the accords and has close ties with Shield and they say that it is a 20 minutes ride to Baltimore so.. Yeah."

"And just so I don't have any holes in the story, which Inhuman was this? Quake?"

"Oh god no. Quake is a main character on Shield. She has been there since the beginning. She is awesome by the way. No this was about Elena Rodriguez aka Yoyo aka Slingshot, which was the name of the web series."

"Well this has all been equally enlightening and horrifying so I am going to go to my lab and see if I can track down that son of bitch Coulson. By the way, why didn't he tell us he was alive?"

"He couldn't. Fury's orders. But Thor's buddy Sif knows he is alive. She has worked with him twice."

"I-I'm just going to go to the lab. You know what. Just-just come with me."

Well I think that he is taking all of this news rather well. It's just a shame I will likely only be in this wonderful world for a day…


	3. How to Confuse the Avengers

**Hi so here is another chapter. This one is a little shorter but this was the natural stopping point. Next chapter will be much longer.**

 **Also I just want to say that the response that this story has gotten is phenomenal and completely unexpected. I honestly did not expect so many people to see and read this so I just want to say thank you and that I am really grateful.**

* * *

I am currently in Starks sci-tech lad which really isn't that different than my mom's lab, except last time I went into her lab I was kicked out of the house and put on the streets.

"I should probably alert the other Avengers of your presence." Stark says while intently staring at the transcription of my long winded explanation of the MCU.

"There is something else I should probably tell you then."

"Oh lord I don't think I can handle anything else."

"Oh it's nothing it's just then if and when I meet the other Avengers I may or may not freak out because I may or may not have been obsessed with all of you guys because of the movies."

"I kind of figured based on your extremely long and detailed retelling of my entire life as Iron Man."

"Just thought you may like the heads up."

"Well thanks for that." He says he looks back down at his tablet.

"Hey Fri can tell the rest to the Avengers to come to the lab?"

"Of course boss."

* * *

Within two minutes all of the Avengers were standing in front of me and I was honestly freaking out. On the inside of course.

"Alright Stark what is this about?" Steve asked obviously mildly perturbed.

"Ok so this is going to sound completely insane but this is Lucy Cane and she is from another universe where we are all just a movie franchise."

"A what?" Wanda asked.

"Please don't ask her to explain it. She was talking for like three minutes straight without breathing and it really made my head hurt. Anyway the most important thing you need to know is that Coulson is alive and we are narrowing in on his location and base now thanks to Lucy."

"Wait Coulson is alive!?" yelled Clint.

"Son of Coul lives? But I watched Loki sever his heart in two with his scepter! He cannot live. No human or Asgardian could survive such a blow."

"Who is this 'Coulson'?" asked T'Challa.

"He is the reason we all united in the first place. He was the first person we avenged." said Steve sadly. "How can he be alive?"

"It is a long story and I can't give you all of the sciencey details, but basically, Shield captured a Kree on Earth and they were experimenting with its biology with healing people and before the Avengers, Coulson was running it. It was meant to be a project which would resurrect an Avenger if the need ever arose. Fury used it on him a few days after he died, but to avoid him going insane they changed his memory so he thought he was dead for a few seconds and then went to Tahiti for a brief trip. The facility that housed all of the Kree drugs was blown up, but the last person to receive this was Agent Daisy Johnson aka Quake before she became Quake when she got shot twice in the stomach. See Stark, I told you that she is important. She is inhuman so it didn't affect her, but that isn't the point. Sif would know more of the details than I do." I quickly say.

I know I am talking a lot but I'm nervous ok! I'm in the same room as the Avengers and I happen to know more than they do. This is an extremely rare circumstance.

"Lady Sif knew that Son of Coul was alive and she did not share this with me! Betrayed by my own friend!" Thor said loudly and over dramatically

"Coulson made her swear not to tell you" I quickly say back to the over reacting Asgardian.

"How do you know this and why should we trust you and not just lock you up?" Natasha asked while giving me one of her signature glares which genuinely chilled me to the bone.

"This was all on a TV show which is part of the the universe your movies are from. Also I didn't come here by choice. Everyday when I wake up I am in someone else's body in a random location around the world but in my universe. For some reason today, I ended up as myself in your universe. Unless something wacky happened I should be gone and back home tomorrow." I say.

Natasha is still glaring at me trying to find a crack in my story or my armor but there is no lie or crack so she can glare all she wants but I'm not hiding anything. Why would I hide anything. This is probably the best day of my life and the first time I have been me in three years.

"Why do you inhabit the body of another each day?" asked Vision.

"You can explain that later. I have a hit on Coulson's location. If you are coming I recommend we suit up so we scare that son of a bitch right out of his old as Cap base." Tony said before I could say anything.

"You heard him. Avengers suit up. And Lucy you are coming." Steve said.

Oh my god. They basically just ordered me to go with them. *internal squealing like a teenage girl*

This is the best day ever. I get to meet the Avengers AND the Agents. I never want to leave.


	4. Introducing Old Friends is Always Fun

**Hello again! So here is the next chapter and the Agents of Shield will be a major part in this chapter but I don't plan on many of them playing a large part in the rest of this story. A few will reappear later. This is going to be longer than the other chapters but I hope you still enjoy.**

* * *

I am on a quinjet.

Like I am really on a quinjet.

This can't be remotely possible.

And we are heading to SHIELD. I must honestly be dreaming. No I'm not dreaming. Come on Lucy we established this already back in the lab.

"Three minutes out" Natasha says from the cockpit.

"Alright team, we don't know exactly where the entrance is so we will be landing about half a mile from the suspected location. We were not given an invitation so be prepared to fight your way in, but remember these are not enemy hostiles, these are people on our side doing their jobs." Steve says addressing the Avengers and me. "Lucy, is there anything we should know going in?"

Did, did he just- stop and focus. Don't think about the fact that they are all looking at you and expecting information.

"Well there is one known Inhuman always on base. That would be Quake aka Agent Daisy Johnson. Usually Elena Rodriguez is there as well, she has super speed and is a powerful asset. I should also note that they don't use real bullets, they use 'ICERs' which use dendrotoxins as a powerful tranquilizer. You won't die but if you are hit, you will fall unconscious. That should be it, except for this. There is a man with a shotgun-axe combination which is really cool so please do NOT get distracted and comment on it. You will regret it." I say. Did I say too much? I think I may have said too much.

Just as I finish the quinjet touches down.

"Lucy you are going to stay with Banner. Do not leave his side. We don't want unnecessary injuries." Steve added while strapping his shield to his back. I am so glad that they realized that I have absolutely zero formal combat training. That would have been a tad embarrassing.

The avengers start heading off the Quinjet and heading west towards the location of the base. Steve takes front followed closely by Natasha and Clint. Behind them are Stark, T'Challa, Vision, Sam, Barnes, and Wanda. Scott is running to try and catch up to them and Thor is in front of Bruce and I.

After a few minutes of walking we start to hear a siren blaring from somewhere far away. Or maybe it is beneath us. Stark gets the same idea and he spots a garage like door hidden cleverly from view behind a clump of trees. The team moves to the door and Stark pries it open. We go down a long hallway. At the end of the hallway we are met by three people, who I recognize to be Agent Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Agent Barbara "Bobbi" Morse aka Mockingbird, and Agent Daisy "Quake" Johnson. When we can really see them, I notice that all of their weapons (or hands in the case of Daisy) were up and pointed at us.

"Holy shit. The people invading the base are the Avengers!? Shit Coulson and May are going to flip." Daisy says as all three of them power their weapons.

"May" Daisy days into her coms, "we have eyes on the intruders. It's the Avengers"

Steve steps forward to talk to Daisy but I am starting to get the feeling that a fight is going to break out and as awesome as that would be, it probably wouldn't be the best idea. I push to the front of the group.

"We want to see Coulson, we want answers and ma'am if you and your friends do let us do that, then well, we have no problem fighting our way in." Steve says as he slowly moves closer to Daisy.

"Actually Cap that is a bad idea." I say as I finally get to the front of the group.

"Lucy, I told you to stay in the back with Banner. How did you even get up here?" Steve says after he glanced back at me.

"I'm good at walking through crowds. The best way to get answers is to listen to them. Coulson will likely want to speak with you guys and they can't deny he is alive because Daisy said, and I quote 'Coulson and May are not going to like this" I say getting between Steve and Daisy.

"You forgot the 'Shit" said Bobbi.

"Thank you Bobbi, but Steve doesn't like that kind of language." I say with a very satisfied smirk upon my face.

"That made it into the movie too? Really?" Steve says. He is obviously very done with that joke. Meanwhile I can hear Stark losing it and Natasha and Clint chuckling.

"Who the hell are you and how in the hell do you know our names. And what movie was he referring to?" Asks Daisy.

I turn to look Daisy straight in the eye, well I have to look down a little because she is about 5 foot 6 and I am about 5 foot 10, but you get the point.

"Let us see Coulson and I'll tell you. Believe me, it will be more of a shocker to you than when you found your parents. Yes, I know all about you Daisy. And Mack, Bobbi, Hunter who I am assuming is here, Fitz, Simmons, May, Coulson, Ward, Yo-Yo, even Lincoln. You would be wise not to test me and my compatriots here. If you won't show us where Coulson is, then I will just go find him. He is in the Director's office correct? Which is on lockdown? It would be a shame if we had to destroy the glass walls surrounding the office just so the Avengers can say hello to an old friend wouldn't it."

I honestly cannot believe that I am threatening Quake right now, but I know she won't believe me unless I let her know just how much I know. Dropping Lincoln's name should be enough to get us through the door.

"Tremors I think we should let them in. It's the Avengers and scary know it all lady, I think we are pretty safe." Mack says.

"I'm with Mack" Bobbi adds.

"Fine." Daisy says. "Coulson call off the lock down. I'm bringing them into the conference room." She says into her coms. Then she looks up at me. "You are staying right by my side. And by the way, I don't know what you think you know or who you are, but coming in here and threatening me wasn't a good move."

"You may say it wasn't a good move, but it got us what we want, and I have nothing to hide. Put me in your unbeatable-even-though-Ward-beat-it-by-telling-the-half-truth lie detector." I say as my confidence is quickly fading.

"We are coming back to that, don't worry. Everyone follow me." She says look up at the rest the Avengers.

As we start to walk I hear Stark, who is still in his suit, turn to T'Challa and say "I'm glad she is on our side. I had no idea she could be that scary."

* * *

Daisy leads us to a large conference room, which I had never seen before, and everyone takes a seat. Daisy pulls a chair out and silently tells me to sit in it. I guess she wasn't kidding about me staying by her side.

After a few minutes the rest of the team starts to trickle in. First Bobbi, Mack, Yo-Yo, and Hunter walk in and move towards Daisy and I who are in the front of the room. Soon FitzSimmons walk in closely followed by Mace, May, and Coulson.

They're all here, like they are really here!

Before Coulson can say anything Stark, who has at this point removed his suit and parked it in the corner, jumps up and starts yelling at Coulson.

"What the hell Coulson! Seriously! Were you ever going to reach out to us and tell us you aren't dead!?" Stark yells.

"Give me a chance to explain before you try to kill me." Coulson responds.

"Coulson we already know everything. We know all about Tahiti." Clint interjects.

"How do you know about Tahiti Barton?" May says with one of her signature glares.

"Me. I told them" I say.

"Who the hell are you?" May asks. Well it seems that she is running this meeting now.

"I am from another universe where your entire lives are a TV show and movie series. You guys are from the TV show 'Agents of Shield' and you entire journey to discover what happened in Tahiti to the carvings was on the show. I somehow ended up in this universe and I may or may not have told them about Coulson being alive." I turn to Daisy, "That is how I know about you guys and Lincoln." I feel like I have explained this maybe thirty times. I'm kind of getting sick of it.

"When does the show start?" Bobbi asks.

"With Mike Peterson and project Centipede. When Daisy was still Skye and she was just living in her van. There are a ton of flash backs though so I know more than just that."

"So you have no idea how you got here?" Jemma asks.

"We can go over that later, I want to hear from Coulson. Why the hell didn't you tell us. You had plenty of opportunities that you didn't take. Hell, you even gave us you helicarrier in Sokovia. Why didn't you bring the Helicarrier yourself?" Natasha says. She is getting very exasperated. More so by the minute.

"While you have been busy publicly saving the world, my team and I have been extraordinarily busy saving the world time and time again from the shadows, so excuse me if I didn't have time to set up a meet and greet during business hours." Coulson snaps.

"Alright, I think everyone needs to calm down for a minute. Yes Coulson lied to you guys and yes you are pissed, rightfully so, but there is absolutely no need to start a fight. In SHIELD's defence they have been dealing with a ton of shit, and on a more regular basis than you guys do. I told you Coulson was alive because I was really getting sick and tired of the Movies, you guys, not acknowledging the TV show, SHIELD, when the show acknowledged the movies. Some serious shit is going to happen at some point in the future and the only possible way most of you come out of it alive is if you work together." I say because a fight was on the verge of breaking out.

Wait.

Shit.

Did I just let them know that I kind of know Infinity War is going to happen? Shit.

Please let them not have noticed.

"What serious shit is going to happen" May and Romanoff ask at the same time.

"What nothing. Nothing is going to happen. Where did you hear that?" I say trying to deflect the question. Even I know I am failing miserably. "Ok so you know how companies announce that movies are coming out a while before they actually come out? Well they may have announced a future movie that they may have been setting up for a couple of years. I'm not telling you anything about it because it will mess with how things happen and I don't really know what happens in the movie because it is still a few years off. I only know the basic plot line."

"What, you mean to tell me, that you, the overly obsessed fangirl, _don't know_ what is going to happen?!" Stark says with sarcasm so obvious you can hear it from the moon.

"Stark, stop joking around and get serious -" Steve says as I interrupt him.

"No let him joke. I shouldn't have let you know anyway. You are not getting anymore information out of me. Nada. Zipo. My lips are sealed."

I just spoke like a five year old. There is nothing more I can do to embarrass myself in front of my heros, but knowing me, I'll find a way.


	5. Time to Address the Elephant in the Room

**Hi everyone! Here is another chapter to make your Monday that much better. Once again I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and commented on this story. I am continually surprised by the response this story is receiving. I also want to thank my wonderful beta Deariwasnevergivenaname.**

* * *

Well now everyone is pissed with me. I wouldn't be surprised if May and Romanoff decide to interrogate me for information. Now would be a great time for disaster to strike, but alas I have rotten luck and no disaster strikes.

"Maybe we should begin to understand how you got here" Simmons helpfully suggests in an attempt to defuse the tension.

"Excellent idea British scientist lady whose name I never caught." Stark responds. How the hell did he know that Simmons was a scientist, it isn't like she is wearing a lab coat - oh.

Wait.

She is.

I really am blind as a bat when it comes to this sort of thing. I would be a terrible Shield agent.

I also have a feeling he may or may not be flirting with Simmons. If he is, that will have been the worst decision he has ever made in his entire life by far.

I look over at Fitz as discreetly as I can (which isn't very discreet. Again world's worst Shield agent over here) and see that he too thought that Stark may be flirting with Simmons. He got up and walked over to Simmons who was just a little ways away from him and put his arm around he as a sign that she was taken.

"I think that is a brilliant idea. Ms… you never did tell us your name." Fitz says in response to Simmons.

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Lucia Cane, you can just call me Lucy." I say. How could I forget to tell them my name.

"Are we really sure this is a good idea? We don't really know anything about her -" Coulson manages to get out before he is interrupted by Simmons.

"And once we are able to determine how she managed to get her, we will know something about her. Sir, I truly think this is our best option." Simmons responds.

"Listen Coulson, I trust her more than I trust you right now. If it makes you feel any better I will help the Science Twins figure out how she got here. I was going to do that anyway once we got back to HQ." Stark responds.

How does he know Fitz is Jemma's lab partner. He isn't wearing a lab coat - this time I am sure. I mean like, I guess he isn't built like the other agents… ok I can see how Stark would assume he works in the labs with Simmons.

"Fine. FitzSimmons take Stark and Ms. Cane to the labs. Everyone else, make yourselves useful. Or you can just sit around and break into Hunter's beer stash." Coulson says as he is beginning to leave the room.

"But sir!" Hunter yells after Coulson to no avail since he has already left the room. Then Hunter proceeds to pout while Bobbi pretends to console him, when in actuality she's laughing at him.

Simmons motions for us to follow her as Stark and I get up from our chairs and follow her. I notice that Daisy is still following me. Even after my explanation she still doesn't trust me. He walks through a few different hallways until we reach the labs. Fitz immediately goes to a computer and begins to start doing I don't know what and Stark looks around the lab at Fitz's gadgets. Simmons motions for me to sit in a chair in the center of the room.

"I am just going to take a little blood," she says to me as she begins to prepare the needle.

Once she finishes taking the blood she puts most of it into a machine to be analyzed, and the rest onto a microscope slide, then she turns back to me.

"So, just so I have my facts straight every morning you wake up and you are in the body of a different random person in a random place on the globe, and you know nothing about the person of whose body you are in?" She asks.

"Yup that is the gist of it. If I was to take a nap I would wake up in a different location and in a different body." I respond.

"Well unfortunately for the time being, we are going to have to keep you awake so you don't disappear. Do you know where your body was during all of this?"

"No, I looked myself up once and it basically just said that I had gone completely missing. It was a big thing in the news for a few weeks because of who my mother is, but eventually everyone just assumed I had died."

"Fascinating. Did anything unusual happen just before you started, well before all of this started."

"The night before I basically became a ghost, someone drugged and mugged me, but when I went to the hospital they said nothing was wrong, then the next morning I was somewhere in Timbuktu. It has been like that every day for three years, until today."

"This has been happening for three years! Oh you poor thing." She responds looking genuinely hurt for me which is new and exciting in and of itself.

"Eh. It hasn't been so bad. I've gotten to travel the world, seen the best and worst society, and been in every job imaginable. Really gives you a perspective on what the world is really like."

"Still, no one should have to be forced from their bodies for three years. Did you ever get to see your family?"

"My family and I aren't on the best of terms. My mom kicked me out and my dad passed when I was six. I have a huge hispanic family, but if I went to see them then they would tell my mom they saw me. Plus I don't even think they knew that she had kicked me out. I was on my own for a year before all of this happened to me. Since I turned turned 18 during that time, my mom was really able to forget that I existed. I saw one of the interviews she gave when I first went missing, there was no distress or worry in her face or eyes. She wanted me gone, and now I was out of her hair for good."

"That sounds dreadful. Did they ever find any leads on you?"

"No, I used a fake name at the hospital so they couldn't trace it back to her, and there were no cameras near where I was mugged. I used a fake name with my landlord and boss so they couldn't trace them to me either. It was just dead end after dead end for them."

"How did you manage to use a fake for all of that time without being caught?"

"I was careful, and since I'm latina I just said that I was someone who had just moved to the US and was looking for a green card. Made myself a few months older, got the green card under a fake name and restarted my life."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry."

With that Simmons gave me a sad look and turned to her microscope so she could examine my blood. I looked over to Stark and Fitz who were both looking at me with apologetic looks.

"Who was your mom that she was so important?" Fitz asked

"Her name is Emelia Cane, CEO and Co-Founder of Cane Co. It is essentially the Stark Industries of my world, except they focus mainly on Sci-Tech innovations, rather than weapons of mass destruction like you used to Stark. She and my dad founded it a few years before I was born."

"Wow." Fitz replied.

"I was never really interested in any of the work she was doing even though I understood most of it. That is part of the reason I was kicked out. I briefly saw part of some of my mom's super classified work, and I guess it was something really bad because not even a second after I had seen it, she tore it from my hands and kicked me out of her home and her life. She is more of a drama queen than you are, Stark"

Everyone felt so bad for me that no one laughed at my joke. To be honest, she was the biggest bitch I had ever met in my life, and I went to an elitist private high school full of other rich snobby bitches.

"Oh my god. I think I may have found something!" Simmons exclaimed

* * *

 **Evil little me, I am going to leave you with a cliffhanger because I haven't done that to you yet. I guess you just have to wait until next Monday to see what Simmons finds.**

 **\- Agent 14**


	6. So How Did I Get Here?

**Hello again, here is another chapter for you to make your Monday just a little bit better. Sorry for my nasty little cliff hanger from the last chapter but well, I just wanted to be a little evil. Anyway the wait is now over!**

 **Thank you once again to the best beta in the world** **deariwasnevergivenaname** **, this story would not have happened without you. I also want to thank everyone who followed and favorited this story, it means a lot to me. I know this is an annoying, but please leave a review for this lovely little story. I love hearing what you have to say.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What! What did you find?!" I yell a little too loudly as I run over to Simmons' station.

"Fitz am I reading this right? This shouldn't be possible. I've never seen anything like this. This isn't like anything I've seen before. This isn't like project centipede, Extremis, GH-325 serum, Daisy's fathers psycho serum, or even the Iron Patriot serum. What is this?" Jemma asks as she steps aside as Fitz looks at the microscope.

"That may have to do with the fact that it is from a different dimension - " I interject while trying to help.

"It almost looks like - " Fitz says before he is interrupted by Simmons saying

"Microbots which have been put into her bloodstream. They must have some sort of advanced teleportation capabilities -"

"That literally takes apart her cells and puts them into another person's body." Fits interrupts Simmons again.

"That isn't possible. I'm no where near to that kind of tech. Who could have done this?" Stark asked jealously.

"You didn't dedicate you time to this kind of work. You dedicate it to clean energy, Iron Man suits, and Artificial Intelligence. This must have been done in my universe because that is where I was injected." I say.

"Can you think of anyone who could have done this? Had this kind of technology and could have had a motive to use it on you?" Simmons asks with concern on her face.

"I know Cane Co, my mom's company, was researching microbots a bit a few years ago. They are the only organization I can think of that was doing that kind of thing." I respond.

"Could it have been your mom. Do you think she could have hired someone to inject you with these?" Stark asks.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe. I know she hates me but I don't think she hated me that much." I say. I honestly an so unsure about all of this.

Stark moves over the microscope to look at the blood sample.

"How did the doctors miss this? These are plain as day!" Stark remarks once he gets a good look at my blood.

"Who knows, maybe they are just completely incapable doctors." I say. This is all kind of overwhelming.

As I say that Coulson and Daisy walk into the lab with Steve close behind them.

"Have you found anything?" Asks Coulson.

"Yes, it appears that there are millions upon millions of microbots within her bloodstream which seem to have advanced capabilities in teleportation and can separate her atoms and put them back together within another person's body." Simmons answers.

"That still doesn't tell us how she got here." Steve responds.

"This tech is microscopic and extraordinarily advanced. I am nowhere near anything like this. I mean I have microbots in my bloodstream so I can call my Iron Man suit to me, but they basically just act as electromagnets. And mine aren't nearly that small, and I know exactly how many I have." Stark responds.

"I forgot about that." I remark under my breath so that only Stark can hear me. I can kinda see him smirking out of the corner of my eye.

"This may take some time sir." Fitz responds.

"Do you have any idea of who injected her with this?" Steve asks.

"We have a theory but we can't be sure, sir." Simmons responds.

"Who" Steve asks in a demanding tone.

"My mom." I say

"Why?" Steve asks turning his attention from Simmons to me.

"I think she used me as an experiment. I think that may have been what was in the file I peaked at right before she kicked me to the curb. I think she was looking for a way to go from one dimension to another. I have a theory. Maybe the people whose bodies I overtook weren't random, but that she was controlling and calibrating the microbots until I got to another dimension." I respond.

"Now what. If that was the point of the experiment then what is her next step?" Fits asks.

"Next time I go to sleep, she will try to pull me back. She will likely do one of two things, try and get here herself or she will attempt to send me to another dimension, if one should exist." I respond looking Steve straight in the eye.

I hoped that by looking him in the eye I could convey to him the fact that I don't want to leave and that going back would essentially kill me. It wasn't until I got here, in my own body that I truly realized that living as different people was killing me. I can't go back.

After a moment of silence Steve asks,

"How do we stop this from happening." while breaking eye contact with me and looking at FitzSimmons.

"We prevent her from sleeping." Simmons says. She turns to Fitz and they start talking quietly about how they can keep me awake, something about caffeine injections.

"There is a possibility that she no longer has connection to the microbots now that she is here, but there is no way to test it without having her fall asleep and we can't afford to lose her right now." Stark adds.

"Why not. I don't mean to sound like a bitch, but what makes her so valuable that we can't loose her. From what I can tell, all she has done is come and tell us all things we already know, and told you that Coulson is alive." Daisy adds.

"I can tell you something right now that I know and you don't." I say looking to Daisy.

"What?" She asks. I don't think she believes I know something she doesn't.

"Lincoln's last words. No one alive knows what his last words were except for me." I say. God I love messing with Daisy. I mean I loved her on the show, but now in real life, where she is being rude and doubting everything I say, well, why not use what I know as an advantage. Use it or lose it am I right?

"Ms. Cane stop. Daisy gets the point. None of us need the reminder of Lincoln's passing, so please stop bringing it up." Coulson says.

Well at least they understand I know things they don't. Oh so many things…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I just wanted to say that I know right now Daisy is being depicted very poorly and rudely, but that will change. Never fear.**

 **Until next Monday - Agent 14**


	7. When Till They Trust Me?

**Hello again! Here is yet another chapter of this wonderful little story to make your day just a teeny bit better. Sorry for not updating last week, life got in the way and I didn't have time to write anything. Just because I haven't said this in a while, I obviously don't own any of MCU characters, events, location, etc. I only own Lucy and her mother.**

* * *

Let me fill you in on what is happening now. I am currently in a chair in the lab being injected with God knows what to keep me awake. As soon as the injection is done, they are going to strap me into the impossible-to-beat-even-though-Ward-did lie detector just so they can feel better knowing that I haven't lie about a single thing I have said. Well. Almost everything.

"Alright Lucy, let's bring you to the to the the interogat- to the room with the lie detector in it. Don't worry, you just have tell everyone what you have been telling us from the start. Quick and simple." Simmons says and she begins the lead me out of the lab and through a labyrinth of hallways until we reach the aforementioned room.

"I assume you know where we are?" Coulson asks as he turns his attention to me as he walks out of the room.

"This the where the lie detector is. It picks up on a total of 96 different variables which could give away if you are lying." I respond half in awe and half in fear.

Coulson motions for me to follow him into the room and sit down. Inside it is only him, Captain Rogers, and me.

"We are going to ask you a few questions to establish a baseline. What is your full name?" Coulson asks.

"Lucia Sarah Cane." I respond

"What are your parents names?"

"Emilia and Richard Cane."

"What is your eye color?"

"Purple"

"Where were you born?"

"Silicon Valley in California"

"Before FitzSimmons found the Microbots in your bloodstream, where you aware that they were there?"

"No"

"Do you have any control over whose body you inhabit?"

"No"

"Do you plan to betray us to one of our enemies?"

"No"

"How did Ward get around this very lie detector?"

"He told a half truth. Agent Koenig asked him at gunpoint why he was here because he suspected that Ward was Hydra, and he responded 'Skye' which was true because Garrett sent him back to retrieve her. He couldn't focus on the Hydra mission without thinking about the possibility of having to kill Skye. He then went on to say that she had contacted him giving him the location of your other base."

"Coulson, it says she is telling the truth."

"One more question. Are you withholding life threatening information from us." Coulson says glaring at me.

"Yes"

"Tell us."

"I can't. It could affect the way everything plays out."

"And that is more important than saving someone's life?"

"Yes. I'm sorry Coulson."

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short, I didn't have a ton of writing time this week either but I wanted to give you guys something. Until next week (which will be longer) - Agent14**


	8. Authors Note - will delete

Hi everyone

I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time but I was in the middle of finals, then I had an accident which resulted in me going to the emergency room.

I really want to continue working on this story and I will, but it may be a few more weeks due to the fact that my eye was injured making it difficult for me to write.

I have not abandoned this story and I will be back soon - just stay with me!

Agent 14


End file.
